Tharraleos Polemistis
|image1= |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Tharraleos'' |creator=User:True Lycalo |full_name=Tharraleos Polemistis |alias(es)=Tharr |birthplace=Unknown |residence= Tharr has no consistent living situation. He primarily finds above or underground shelter within the mountain range of whatever region he's in. He's found in deep bodies of water less often. During his time making these places his temporary home, he becomes a protective guardian of sorts for the area, shielding it from outside harm. |species=Metallaxi Griffin |age=760 |gender=Male |height=6 feet, 8 inches |weight=440lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by True Lycalo. resides in the ''Tharraleos universe. Tharraleos is a male Metallaxi Griffin who harbors the essence of Hubris. With numerous ways to dispatch foes with ease and grace, this heraldic hybrid is indeed a mighty foe for those seeking. Tharraleos' parents were part of an army of mythical creatures controlled by a powerful being whose name was known to only a few; Mallum. Tharr's father, Yvris, had an innate prideful disposition that formed him to be the perfect contender to fight for the wicked mage. He was a savage and adept fighter who instilled fear in all those who stood against him and his master. Things took an unexpected turn for the avian feline warrior as he met a female by the name of Andrea. Both were of the exact same race; Metallaxi Griffins, which were a shape shifting warrior subspecies of the mythical hybrids. Their humanoid form could take on the guise of a much larger quadruped beast with weaponized limbs of their choosing among other augmentations. With their kind few in numbers and scattered across the globe, a deal was proposed much to the chagrin of the pair. With one fueled by Pride and the other Wrath, procreation was a much reluctant task for them and they began to despise each other. Even once successful, they additionally had the displeasure of raising their child together. They wished to train it in secret to overthrow Mallum and put an end to his tyranny. This notion did not go unnoticed, and days before Tharraleos was to be born, Yvris and Andrea met a swift demise by the mage despite their valiant efforts. The egg of their soon born child was brought into the same legion of warriors, where he would begin training to become a remarkable fighter. Most of these members were able to fight for many eras given their mystical attributes. This appeared to be Mallum's goal; to amass an eternal army of the ultimate combatants. Aside from this, he controlled them by infecting them with one the seven deadly sins. He was taken care of by various members of the clan until he was strong enough to begin his preparations, most notably by an elderly Chimera by the name of Elkrit, who was an ally of his father's. Since he could walk, Tharraleos was taught day and night to become a hardened warrior. Despite the harsh training, he was a rather meek and timid individual who was always reluctant to fight. After a miraculous first victory graced the young Tharr, an unquenchable thirst for glory and battle consumed him, which made him the perfect host for Pride. This quickly formed the Griffin into a warrior of hubris and combat rage that never questioned his unknown leader's intentions and wanted only to show his strength. He was even eventually counted among the very few to be one of the most trusted individuals and even led his own brigade at times to send forth destruction in the name of Mallum. Although with talk from his allies, Tharraleos learned of his parent's fate as well as additional information about them. He grew newfound pride in his bloodline and chose to honor his late parent's will. It was at this moment he began to resent the sorcerer and swore to himself he would follow through with their intentions. Mallum never actually revealed his presence and instead commanded his army of mythical warriors by telepathy while remaining hidden in an unknown location. Despite this, any notion of disobedience or abandonment was promptly dealt with. Centuries of this passed and Tharraleos had fought in many wars; achieving many victories, but also facing numerous defeats. His initial plan never left his mind, but he unfortunately never found an opportunity to follow through with it. In time his prayers would be answered, but not by his own hand much to his displeasure. Mallum's carelessness and overconfidence in a crucial battle lead his forces diminishing to the point where he severed control and vanished without a trace. Tharraleos became a wanderer with his newfound freedom and only survived from mercy. He roamed the lands seeking worthy challengers to hone his fighting prowess. Combat was the only thing he was accustomed to and he became obsessed with becoming as powerful as possible. As such, he would continue seek battle until he meets his bitter end. The thought of Mallum returning is a frequent thought of his, however, and he intends to utilize his skill and power acquired over the decades to prevent another uprising of his. A composite creature, Tharraleos is a large, majestic and robust warrior sporting a very toned physique throughout that's built to mostly supplement power with a deceptive amount of agility and flexibility. Despite nearing eight hundred years of age, he has the appearance of one in their late twenties or early thirties. Additionally, he is rather well mannered not only in speech and gestures, but in posture as well. He is almost always seen with his neck and back perfectly straight be it sitting or standing. Tharr's fur and feathers are consistently very well groomed, which gives the former a plush and downy appearance with the latter more streamlined for aerodynamic resistance. His body is covered mostly in medium length, khaki brown fur on a primarily feline frame with lighter portions on his torso, palms and the bottoms of his feet. Excluding this is his head and neck in which white plumage is covered throughout; peaked with triangular ears of an identical makeup that give him an additional half foot of height. The lore is featherless and features a light gray loreal stripe. These lighter colored feathers are contoured and protect him from the elements. Bony and angled ridges are seen protruding just above his eyes that give Tharr a perpetual scowl. His eyes are mostly avian in appearance and function, blinking upwards as a result. He possesses black, round and large pupils with yellow irises and the sclera hidden below his eyelid. A piercing and rigid gaze is the expression these eyes primarily convey. His nictitating membrane can be seen on the inner corners of his eyes. Mostly translucent in appearance, this third eyelid sweeps horizontally across the entirety of his eyes and offers additional protection. This serves to moisturize his eyes or to clear debris while not hindering vision. His beak has a cream colored cere with bright gold making up the rest and a pronounced hook forming at the tip. A pair of ovoid nares are visible at the base that lead to his respiratory system. Dwelling within his rostrum is a pink, elongated and triangular tongue with longitudinal ridges. These ridges serve to guide food down the throat. There is also an adjustable hole in the tongue that closes in the midst of swallowing. It also acts as a vent that lets in variable amounts of air to increase the entry of air to the lungs during flight. It additionally grants increased airflow for temperature regulation during days of searing heat. Hidden with his bill is a series of protractible twenty eight feline teeth. Four molars and eight premolars are his carnassials. They're a highly effective, self-sharpening slicer and his primary source to chew food. Five inches in length are his four notable fangs in place of canine teeth. These have two layers; the inner pushes the teeth halfway out used mostly for expressiveness, the outer extending them to full length. Between his fangs are twelve much smaller incisors that are arranged in the middle of his beak and are utilized for increased grip on prey. While his teeth are unsheathed, Tharr has the inability to close his bill fully until he retracts them. An abundance of russet fur loops around and connects to the bottom of his neck feathers that hangs from his shoulders and forms a dense and overly tufted mane of pelage that covers the breadth of his chest. Streaks of blonde and black are present throughout. Tharr boasts large and powerful paws at the ends of well muscled arms that have five digits each. This includes a dewclaw that provides extra grip on prey, though this thumb-like digit is not opposable and results in an alternate way to handle everyday objects. Soft, load bearing brown pads are present on each of his digits and most of his palms. Protractible white claws can be unleashed from all digits at any time and as a result of extensive refinement, the claws of Tharraleos are not only as sharp as a blade, but have sturdiness that prevents breakage. A pair of resilient wings protrude from his shoulder blades with an outstretched span of twenty feet and solid black in color. When not in use, they fold seamlessly along the entirety of his back, drooping over his shoulders and sides somewhat with the bottoms always mere inches from the ground. Multiple layers of small, contoured plumage make up the base with much larger flight feathers outlining the bottom. Twelve primaries attach at the metacarpal and phalangeal bones at the far end of each wing that are responsible for forward thrust. Sixteen secondaries hang from the ulnas that are necessary for lift. A much more elongated band of six tertiaries arise on the brachial region and are not considered true remiges. They aren't supported by attachment to the humerus bone. These true tertials act as a protective cover for all the folded primaries and secondaries. He bears a tawny brown feline tail with a length of three and a half feet. This connects to a black feathered covert that acts as the base for a series of two foot, four inch white rectrices. Commonly seen folded in a wedge shape, it can fan out for varying purposes. This appendage aids in balance while grounded and frequently shifts about. From his waist to just above his knees is coated in black feathers that his tail protrudes from. His feet are a pair of digitigrade paws nearly identical to his hands hiding equally deadly claws. Despite his affinity for combat, Tharraleos is rather amicable towards many issues, occasionally to the point of apathy. He is habitually unconcerned with the problems of others simply out of sheer disinterest. Tharr is a stubborn beast who believes his way of approaching things to be ideal. It is not easy to change his mind, just as it isn't easy to convince him he is wrong or he should care about a particular issue. He’s largely content to let the troubles of the world pass him by and doesn’t bother with issues other than his own. Tharraleos feels at peace with himself and will assist those who grasp his intrigue to the best of his ability. He however, is still mostly indifferent with the entire perspective compared to his objects of interest. He overall does what’s necessary for survival and holds little care for anything at all. If Tharr has spent an abundance of time in one place, restlessness will likely ensue and he will yearn for the opportunity to travel. He has a desire to see the world and experience its mystery. Tharraleos seldom has a destination and revels in the journey itself above all else. He often has trouble maintaining focus and interest on a single topic. He commonly multitasks and gets bored quickly unless the subject appeals to him enough. It’s difficult to anger him as he takes very few slights to heart. Notwithstanding his docile nature, Tharraleos will lash out swiftly, violently, and with intent to end the problem for good if provoked. He has a very clear sense of ownership, property, and commitment with notable emphasis on these traits. Breaking a vow to a him is often an unforgivable offense. Undeniably honorable, he lives his by his words and this designation holds great merit. He is extremely confident, though in a more stoic and less outspoken manner. Although he has a strong sense of self-worth and may express it in a particularly abrasive form of self-righteousness. He generally views himself above others and often uses the term “mortal” to those he perceives as below him. He's well aware of his hypocrisy as Tharr is no immortal being and has only a much extended lifespan. Even with instances of high amounts of hubris and strength, he never proclaims to harbor any Godly or otherworldly power. In actuality, he detests such a notion with no intention of seeking it. His prideful disposition extends further than this as Tharr views himself as a beautiful creature, frequently grooming himself to maintain his appearance and almost always admires himself should the opportunity present itself. There can even be moments where he can become frustrated at an individual if they cause any disorder in his appearance, more so if said individual is aware of this fact and their actions are intentional. He has a natural warrior-like mentality, preferring to fight stronger opponents rather than weaker ones and generally shows reluctance to fight those he considers weaker than himself. Taking one’s life is often perceived as an act of humility as he harbors no jurisdiction on an individual's life. Although this is bypassed under certain circumstances or if it's simply the only option. Tharraleos has incredible amounts of courage, both physically and mentally. That being said, he has the ability to confront fear, pain, danger, uncertainty, or intimidation with no problem. He can easily face physical pain, hardship, death, or threat of death. He acts rightly in the face of popular opposition, shame, scandal, or discouragement. Tharraleos is not one to usually take the role of leader. When applicable, he more enjoys being the backbone or enforcer of a group. If this position is given to him and he has no other option than to accept, his natural born leadership is shown. This is when his fondness for impassioned speeches is seen to boost the morale of his followers and to bestow them his immense knowledge. *'Enhanced Condition:' A biological masterpiece, Tharraleos possesses peak physical and mental condition. At most, he's able to lift seven times his weight, deliver strikes at forty miles per hour with up to one thousand, six hundred pounds of force and possesses durability capable of allowing him to endure an upwards of seventy tons of gradual force or twenty instant tons. Furthermore, he can suffer prolonged amounts of damage and exhaustion before succumbing to the fatigue. Even so, he can function on low amounts of power, allowing him to operate for an extended amount of time and remain collected through stressful or painful situations. Tharraleos has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. The extent of this is so great that in Tharraleos' perspective, the world around him appears to temporarily flow at a much slower pace than normal. He can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurate, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile in order to precisely hit a target. If a target is moving, Tharr can calculate the best alternative option to compensate. Visual obstructions do not hinder his ability to get an accurate lock on his target, and his intense focus allows him to shut out external distractions. He can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off his aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat. He has an extremely well developed sense of balance and can precisely control his movements and muscles, making him unable to be uncoordinated. He can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times he can land on his feet. Through much practice, Tharraleos can root himself on even the most unstable of surfaces and can fight at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Also with ample training, he has learned to bend and twist his body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. His joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is modified to allow him to perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position he chooses as long he needs to without effort or strain. He's quite acrobatic as well and is able to dexterously perform a wide variety of flips and somersaults. He has immense memory and other mental capacities, allowing thinking on several different levels at once and while multitasking. He can remember great volumes of information and can recall a vast majority of the details of his experiences. Because he has existed for so many years, he possesses wisdom that holds a deep understanding of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgments and actions in keeping with this understanding. It often requires control of his emotional reactions so that universal principles, reason and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions. His genius level intellect harbors exceptional intellectual ability, creativity, and originality. He’s become adept with higher mental faculties, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and superior learning capacity. Tharraleos has an expert level regenerative healing factor. Lesser and moderate wounds heal nigh instantaneous. Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars. Damaged nerves can be repaired to some extent and cellular senescence is drastically reduced, granting his halted aging. Near immunity to disease, toxins and drugs is also given. Tharr is able to shout with such thunderous force that that can cause vibrations with his ferocious vocal cords, typically combining the piercing screech of an eagle with the booming roar of a lion. The force of the bellow is strong enough to damage hearing, cause fear, paralyze foes or cancel out opposing attacks. *'Enhanced Senses:' All five of Tharraleos’ natural senses are at an elevated state. These can be directed to center on a particular sense while blocking out all others. Tharr's vision is customary to other avians, though it can act as a sort of telescope, allowing him to increase his vision by up to eight times at will and see with great clarity from remarkable distances. Using this will cause his pupils to gradually increase to nearly twice the size. His eyes also allow him to perceive his surroundings in the darkest of areas as if they were under light. Once the night vision is activated, his irises don a greenish hue. Both of these sight enhancers can be switched on and off instantly with a simple blink of his eyes. He can hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. He can pick up every single sound, decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds or conversations and locate the source of the noise. He can focus his hearing to one specific area, or filter out everything but the wanted noise. By channeling this sense through his webbed ears, his hearing can be improved other than increased range to the point he can hear an individual’s heartbeat within close proximity and be able to determine deceptive intents. He listens for things such as a change in heartbeat and strain in voice to do this. Both types of nares on his beak are naturally quite receptive. Tharr can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track targets with nothing but his sense of smell. If concentration is applied, he becomes able to detect deceit, as well as sickness and emotions by picking up what smells or hormones are secreted. His sense of touch is heightened which allows him detect vibrations in the air around him while his enhanced sense of taste bestows protection from poisons or other potential hazards. An innate sixth predatory sense has enabled him to become a master of hunting and tracking. Numerous factors of a situation can be discerned that makes him superb at pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, their destination (if within proximity or enough knowledge is available) as well as how to effectively cause prey to fall victim to him in combat/pursuit. Tracking down others is fruitless by various means, ranging from scents to footprints. After prolonged experience, he can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. It is entirely possible for him to reconstruct prior events using his senses alone. Moreover, with the ability to dampen his otherwise thunderous steps as well as regulation of his heart rate and breathing he can be deceptively stealthy. *'Elemental adaption & attacks' Flight & gliding: His wings are arguably the most resilient part of his makeup. Their overwhelming strength grants him impressive aerial maneuverability contrary to his mass, able to perform a vast range of graceful aerobatics with ease. The wings are better suited for extended gliding while flight is used to gain the needed altitude. Attaining such is the only obstacle as even with all his vigor, sustaining lift with just his feathered limbs alone is nigh impossible and thus depends a powerful jump. Along with the bound, his wings must be folded to prevent their outstretched girth from weighing him down. Only at the peak of his leap does he flare them out in a flurry of flaps to attain flight with decent acceleration. Once he finally achieves a satisfactory height, he transitions into a glide with speeds averaging up to a hundred and twenty miles per hour. For hours at a time, he's able to gracefully and easily sail across the skies with slow, rhythmic flaps of wings and tail. He can make use of built up momentum for a lethal dive, potentially reaching speeds exceeding three hundred miles per hour. Tharr has an enhanced lung capacity that grants him the ability to adapt to high altitude environments. He is able to withstand extremely high or low air pressure and isn't disoriented or deprived of normal breathing capacity by it as well as high wind friction, accompanied by an innate immunity to vertigo or fear of heights. Climbing With the six limbs at his disposal, Tharraleos is able to climb and otherwise move nimbly on angled or vertical surfaces. This is as long as he can gain a hold of it and keep his balance. This provides most usefulness during ground travel or to scale vast mountainsides when his wings are not usable Aerokinesis: Tharraleos has limited control over the element of wind. With a hefty flap of either of his wings, he can create and launch razor sharp, crescent-shaped constructs of wind from the air around the feathery appendage. These cover a wide area and are known to cut through metal, but their range is poor and it takes some time for it to be unleashed. His tail feathers can release identical projectiles, only they are a third the size, can be launched at four times the rate, and only deal a fourth the damage. Using his enhanced lung capacity mentioned above, he can release a cone shaped torrent of wind from his beak. The reach of this is rather far and the most it would accomplish is knocking an opponent off balance for a short time. Geokinesis: Much like the element of wind, Tharraleos has very little control over the element of earth. By using his formidable strength, he can send a fist or foot to the ground with enough force to create cataclysmic fissures with a maximum radius of ten yards. Narrow tremors can be made for more precise attacks. This same process can be used while climbing to sculpt a landmass or to slice large chunks of rock clean off a surface to create avalanches or rockfalls. He also holds the power to sense and perceive vibrations in the earth. Tharr's heavy footsteps rumble the earth with each step and these vibrations are able to be registered through his enhanced sense of touch. This acts as Seismic Sense which enables him to perceive his surroundings as precisely as normal sight. Telepathy: Tharraleos' mental capacity and abundance of mental training has granted him the ability to delve into other's minds. There are a number of prerequisites that are required to be in order for this to be fully effective. Firstly, he must have ample concentration and almost enter a meditative state. Secondly, he must have physical contact with the target, preferably with one of his paws. The target must also be mentally willing to permit him this task, and once he makes the initial contact, he can speak with the target through thought and talk them through the process. Once this is done, Tharr can enter the mind of the individual, where he can see all the thoughts, memories and subconscious thoughts of that person. After this is established, a mental link can be created for further communication. This process must be repeated if the link is broken and attempted again. Alternatively, Tharraleos can speak telepathically by causing the target to hear the mental conversation as speech. This ability also allows him to remain completely aware at all times of the true reality around him, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive him with. *'Combat Empowerment' A natural ability of the Metallaxi to increase battle performance in the midst of a skirmish. It demonstrates itself in various ways depending on the warrior and Tharraleos’ variation is more combo oriented. His body is a natural kinetic dynamo, and the more momentum he can generate, the greater the speed and impact force of his blows. Though this is a constantly building and incremental process. Each mighty swing from any extremity of his grants a three percent increase in attack speed and impact force. This rise can continue up to thrice his base capabilities, combusting with concussive force at this point that further enhances the threat of his blows. Furthermore, a colorless aura with a transparent, flame-like contour shrouds his body while at full capacity. The side effect of delving into the ability is that Tharr taps into an instinctual increasingly feral state of mind. This can lead to primal, unstoppable rage that allows him to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage he wouldn't in his normal state. Tharraleos can lose himself to the animalistic fury entirely at the peak of his momentum building. While this barbaric nature isn't preferred, it's more beneficial than harmful and only temporary as normalcy is steadily gained once he finds himself at a state of rest. *'Pride Essence Symbiosis' Created by the mage he once fought for, this semi-sentient force was given Tharraleos as a host. It feeds off the warrior's inherent admiration of himself to provide a mutually beneficial exchange. Over time it has molded an ability it believes suits him best after noting his enjoyment of armed combat and fascination with weapons. They are attained by collecting reserves through prideful thoughts, actions or words. Moreover, this must be subconscious, as intentional hubris will have no effect. Each instance momentarily gives his irises a purple glow. The reserves have no limit on how many can be collected, although any leftover in his reservoir not used will gradually vanish. The essence doesn't need these to sustain life and will simply become dormant when not in use. *'Pride Weapon Constructs' By drawing power from the essence of Pride dwelling within him, Tharraleos is able to manifest an assortment of weaponry. These are composed of opaque purple hardlight with a varying glowing outline encompassing them. Physically, their properties resemble glass and they appear to have magnetic properties of some sort. One construct at a time can hang freely and unsupported along his back. Each are wielded in a natural, savage way with great speed, power and skill from his prior experiences with weaponry. Expending nonrefundable resources to form, but not maintain, the damage and durability of these tools depend on the amount of reserves designated to it; ten being the maximum for each weapon with five garnering average statistics. At peak power, the outline around them take on traits of plasma and add a jolt of pride energy equating to two thousand volts of electricity to each attack. This can also be formed into a mid ranged projectile with a swing after charging the power for a few seconds. They shatter to pieces and dematerialize into nothingness once they reach the end of their use, the latter happening only if physical contact is severed after being disarmed. Alternatively, he can hurl the energized constructs at foes where they will break apart on contact and inflict varying levels of damage. Supercilious Cestus: A giant, fist shaped gauntlet that allows Tharraleos to strike without injury to his paws as the interior nullifies concussive impact. This also inflicts the force of his punches over an expanded area to deal further injury. Nunchaku of Narcissism: A duo of sticks conjoined by a chain about half their length, this rather unconventional weapon excels at stringing numerous attacks together in quick succession. Scaled to provide balance for the sizable warrior, a flurry of low powered blunt strikes can be delivered through various spins and twirls. Sai of Superiority: A blunted prong shaped baton with two symmetrically curved prongs projecting from the handle. Often formed as a pair, it's primarily used for quick jabs though does have defensive utilities. Proficient at parries and blocks, they are versatile as they are lethal. Conceited Katar: Fast, but extremely close in range, these serve in much the same capacity as his own natural claws. Fashioned with an H-shaped horizontal paw grip, a trio of twelve inch daggers jut from the handle above his knuckles for superior ranged slashes. Boastful Battleaxe: This superb cleaving tool is double sided with a two foot handle. The wide sweeps are quick with decent range to carve into foes just out of arm's reach. Often occupying only a single paw, these are easily dual wielded or used in conjunction with another construct. Flail of Fulfillment: A rather precarious weapon but deadly with proper utilization. The two and a half foot haft is connected to a foot long chain with a large, dense sphere at the end. Basic swings harbor feasible results, though winding it up can generate bone shattering attacks. The nature of which makes it somewhat cumbersome to wield with caution necessary to avoid self harm. Preemptive follow-ups are a crucial tactic to compensate for such, though still remains a viable tool of destructive capabilities. Mallet of Majesty: A war hammer of prodigious size, this devastating mid ranged bludgeoner has a five foot handle with a massive, round edged and rectangular head. Typically held with two paws, the wide, heavy swings make this the least mobile of his weapons but with considerable blunt force to compensate and thus inflicts the most amount of damage in his entire arsenal. Splendorous Scythe: Modeled from a farming tool, this mid reaching slicer is as deadly as the force typically associated with such an instrument. The six foot handle is complemented by a curved, three and a half foot blade at the end. With broad angled swings, an enemy's defenses can be quickly reduced to shreds. Partisan of Pomposity: A seven foot long polearm bearing a speartip with sharpened protrusions on the sides. The extensive length makes it excellent for swift and medium ranged piercing thrusts to keep foes at bay. Rodomontade Rod: Eight feet in length and two inches thick, this bo-staff can pressure opponents by swinging and stabbing with the staff at a relatively safe distance. Other movements involve using it as a pole vault or prop for hand to hand strikes. He can also threaten the opponent by twirling it at high speeds. Once the opponent is off guard, he may begin to use the momentum of the spins to strike with moderate speed and damage. Whip of Worthiness: Attached by a twelve inch handle, this ten foot pliable tendril of energy serves as his second most ranged close quarter option surpassed only by his winged punches. With keen precision, Tharr can ensnare, lacerate and disarm distant opponents for a variety of situational advantages. Archery of Approbation: This six foot longbow and arrow combination work somewhat differently as use of this armament requires independent reserves for the bow itself and each subsequent bolt. Thus, each individual shot is quite powerful, with significant impact and penetration even at lesser strength, and is perhaps the best ranged attack in his entire arsenal, both of weapons and abilities. However, it ties up two paws and its nature precludes the use of any other weapon at the same time, and the constant drain from his reserves means that overuse can of this can exhaust his resources. It is also no more of an effective improvised melee weapon as any other bow, though its makeup means it's not going to sustain damage from normally doing so. Bigoted Boomerang: This large, aboriginal hunting weapon is three feet in length and the only weapon Tharraleos can conjure that doesn't disperse when thrown. Instead, it will ricochet off of a target or other surface, or enter a returning flight path if it hits nothing at all, and return to its point of origin. At this point he can effortlessly catch it due to his link to it, granting him awareness of it even if his attention is elsewhere. This makes it his most energy efficient method to attack at a range by far, but the concussive impact is much less damaging than his bow's piercing arrows and it makes for a rather poor, very inefficient melee weapon. Armor of Arrogance: All encompassing with a sharp angled, transparent visor and very befitting of its namesake, this gives Tharraleos sturdy omnidirectional protection from attacks. His maneuverability suffers considerably, however, and his wings are unusable. Overall offering little increase to offense on its own, it only sustains damage when striking directly. Chivalrous Shield: Forged as round barrier resembling a Greek Aspis with a four foot diameter, this provides some level of defense while allowing the rest of the body to remain nimble. It fares feasibly well as a melee tool, able to strike, counter and even ram straight into foes with impressive force. *'Ego Embodied Form:' A state Tharr undergoes after collecting a substantial surplus of reserves in a short amount of time. This overloads the essence of pride and renders it haywire, forming a dense, cloudy aura around him with eyes vibrantly solid, both of the same purple color. It can be synchronized with his peak momentum, which is emphasised by a dual aura effect that places this one inside the other. While armed with maximized constructs, arcs of purple bio-electricity also surge throughout. This grants an endless supply of power and can freely form weapons without draining resources, the functions of which staying the same. This isn't without consequence as this form is highly unstable. After expensing from this limitless pool for some time, glowing purple cracks will begin to appear around his body that spread and increase in size. After a sufficient overabundance is reached, he will be rendered a fragmented heap of purple energy particles that wither away much like how his weapons expire. While this concludes Tharr’s existence, the essence remains and without its host, an entirely different beast is unveiled. *'Rampant Form:' Tharr’s humanoid state, in truth like all Metallaxi, actually acts as a suppressant. Should his base power fail to suffice, these inhibitors can be relinquished to access much greater strength at the loss of self control. This is triggered by an overflow of adrenaline in the midst of conflict that causes his autonomic system to go haywire. It takes roughly thirty seconds to complete and is known to be an agonizing process that only seems to fuel his propensity for bloodshed. His overall power begins at five times its normal capacity, though this can quickly double as he plunges further into violence. At this point a dull red outline surrounds his frame. His mobility is not counted amongst that augmentation. Such is only lessened slightly from his standard bipedal capabilities, which irregardless does leave him quick footed given his increase in mass. Travel speeds double, though acceleration is halved. He loses the ability to vocalize words and Telepathy serves as his only means of communication as unsuccessful as it can be given his deranged state. The pride essence is no longer able to influence him and his ability to gather momentum has also been lost. In this state, Tharraleos is devoid of all rational restraints in battle, completely immersing himself in the skirmish and becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. It allows him to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected him and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat. With his strength increasing tenfold at its peak, he becomes a massive and unbelievably powerful individual with a desire for battle regardless of his physical condition. His appearance makes a stark alteration with his frame becoming quadrupedal and a prominent hunch in posture. His fur and feathers are noticeably more coarse, lengthy and somewhat darkened; the mane now also covering the entirety of his head with the plumage on his rear legs fully covering the limb. His coat undergoes painstaking natural reinforcement growth to obtain a steely composition with his skin sturdy like stone. His muscle mass swells a bit, granting strength capable of moving the metric ton of weight that is now his body. He now stands fifteen feet tall at the shoulders with a head to rear body length of thirty two feet and a hundred foot wingspan. His ears double in size, become horn-like and end off at defined points with have an outward curve. These are nearly dagger-like and naturally made for lethal penetration backed by powerful neck muscles for maximized efficiency. His beak discards the sheathed teeth and instead attain a flesh tearing barbed shape roughly in the form of the previously present teeth. His tongue turns forked and the mandibles of this sawtoothed bill become a set of quadrants, ultimately bestowing a much more ranged bite. The pads of his paws become hardened scales while his claws blacken, are no longer retractable and grow somewhat longer in comparison with the rest of his size increase. The feline portion of his tail extends to twelve feet with nine feet making up the feathered part. The latter of which also develop razored edges that serves as a deathly weapon to slash foes with broad, straight angled swings. Tharraleos loses this form only after losing consciousness in any way, as this offers a chance for his body to calm itself and restore the Griffin to his bipedal form. His full animosity is extremely taxing and can't maintain it for so long before it starts to wear him down at an accelerated rate. The more violent tendencies can be mitigated the longer he strays from combat, though will never subside entirely. If enough damage to kill him is inflicted, this will set off the reversion instantly and render him comatose for a prolonged amount of time. *Unified Form: An incredibly rare transformation of the Metallaxi seen as the pinnacle of their potential and their true form. Acting as a hybrid of the Suppressed and Rampant forms, the warrior must be in the latter and enter a tranquil state of mind while under full ferocity for this to be achieved. Doing so shrinks them down into this form of unison. Under these conditions, Tharraleos stands upright as a biped at ten feet tall with a thirty foot wingspan while weighing six hundred and sixty pounds. His lion tail rests at five feet with the feathered portion reaching three and a half feet. He retains the darker coloration, layered durability and weaponized appendages of his quadruped form proportionate to his smaller size, though his mane only covers the top and back of his head. This conversion brings together all previous abilities between the two forms. Much like his unrestrained power, it begins at five times the capacity as normal and doubles under the same circumstances. His agility is comparable to his anthro capabilities and the momentum gathering has returned; now rising up to five times. The pride essence is once again active, thus weapons can be forged as normal aside from being one and a half times larger. Moreover, balancing the opposing combinations gives him the aptitude to channel the power of his primal rage while maintaining absolute control. This permits him to attack in full ferocity while retaining control and to strike with his relentless feral strength while not affecting speed and precision. *Triple Threat Tharraleos: Not only does the superior combat vessel of his Unified Form not wear itself down even at peak ferocity, it's also able to better handle the harsh conditions of his Ego Embodiment state and can be fully capitalized without destruction. These in tandem with his maximized momentum buildup creates this most powerful variation of Tharr. The dull red outline separates him from either of the auras and with all three, his voice additionally gains a slight echo. With pristine focus and control, this balance of extremes doesn't put any unnecessary strain on him during the moment. Too much exertion can prolong his awakening once the form eventually subsides, however. Throughout his many years, he has studied and mastered a plethora of differing styles of Martial Arts, giving him physical, mental and spiritual perfection when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. It has given him the potential to harness his body's natural energy to maximize the power of each individual strike. His knowledge in the various weapons of his is equally as vast. Tharraleos specializes mostly in short and mid ranged tactics with a handful of long ranged tools. His beak can send forth a barrage of quick and deadly pecks in addition to a lethal bite using his formidable fangs. These fangs, while not as keen as his molars, are perhaps one of his most deadly means of attack and are as sharp as a blade, able to break through bone with little effort. Though his paws look and feel soft, being on the receiving end of a punch or kick will yield much different results. The claws sheathed within them can be rather deadly with his great proficiency and strength behind each slash. He has enough dexterity in his wings to use them as fully functioning extremities; stretching, extending and manipulation of his plumage as coils and digits to interact with items of interest. The ends can twist into a makeshift fist for bludgeoning opponents with about as much force as an actual punch. These flight limbs can also be used defensively by wrapping around his body for protection while also being able to support his weight on the ground with their resilience, giving them evasive purposes as well. He is an analytical and strategic genius, allowing him to swiftly and thoroughly examine his opponent's combat style through even the faintest of movements and reacts accordingly. He can almost instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and combat style. Once he understands his opponent's strategy, he's able to find their flaws and weaknesses and gain the upper hand with little effort. Tharraleos can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of his foe, making it seem as if he has a sense of precognition. He is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them to combat. He has a refined balance of offence and defense which he can fluently lean towards one or the other depending on his opponent. He commonly begins a battle defensively, primarily focusing on blocking, evading and enduring a number of attacks. This is his way of studying an opponent's tactics and to discover a potential weakness. Once the weakness is found, he begins an unrelenting assault with unyielding force, typically by chaining together a series of attacks in rapid succession that give foes little time to recover. Overall, Tharraleos is a highly disciplined and exceptionally adept combatant who's well aware of his body's limitations. He’s able to fight at seemingly overwhelming odds with ease and is a very capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating foes with near supernatural finesse. *'Speed and size:' On average, his attack speed is just below normal; although he is more quick and nimble then he appears. However, he can be put at a disadvantage against fighters that prioritize more swift tactics. While his attack prediction is rather keen, his body simply cannot move with enough haste at times. He is also rather large, which makes him an easy target in combat, especially in more crowded areas. More often than not he's forced to rely on his resilience to absorb the typically weaker strikes agile foes use until an opening presents itself. **'Lack of range:' Tharraleos has poor range with his attacks, especially considering he lacks any sort of reliable projectiles and relies heavily on close to mid ranged tactics. This can put him at a severe disadvantage against more ranged adversaries. **'Limited durability:' His sturdiness only protects him from blunt force and high amounts of pressure, meaning the likes of blades and gunfire can easily break through his defenses. **'Mild Phasmophobia:' Ghosts and spirits are another problem for him. His unfamiliarity with them both in knowledge and combat has resulted in a mild fear of them. **'Plateaued strength:' Tharr is as strong as his natural limits will allow. Training at his current state merely retains his condition while offering inconsequential growth. This lack of progression and infrequent chances to use his full strength has resulted in combat stagnation over time. **'Pride:' Although a versatile tool for Tharraleos, pride can serve as a weakness at times. He will always allow a foe a stronger augmentation if they have one and will make no intents to stop them. He also allows enemies to retrieve a weapon and will refuse to strike from behind or while an opponent is down. His demeanor becomes brash and confident if he gains the upper hand in combat, often insulting his opponent's flaws and becoming relatively careless as a result. While in a battle, he typically does not fight with his full power, preferring to put himself at a weaker level than his opponent to present a challenge. This can potentially lead to a number of issues for him. Sometimes he even allows his opponent to strike him without any resistance in a way to test their strength. Other times he gives advice to a foe in the midst of a battle on how to gain the upper hand. The most prominent weakness of his pride is the desire to never back away from battle, even if he's aware it could be his undoing. Tharraleos prefers to die in pride, then flee and live a coward. Although since these actions fuel his resources for weapons, the level of these weaknesses is debatable. **'Humility:' If Tharraleos commits any act he views as humility, his power will make a an instant ten percent decrease and a reserve of Pride will be erased with each instance. The extension of this can be so severe to the point it could escalate aging and eventually end his life after repeated humility. The virtue is a natural part of him much to his ire as subconscious moments of this emotion are still very much present in spite of his preventative efforts. There are also certain instances where humility must be unavoidably chosen over pride. The adverse effects can be gradually restored through time, or quickened at the expense of any remaining reserves. **'Magic:' Tharraleos has a crippling weakness against magic based attacks, succumbing to four times the normal damage when struck. This is a result of Mallum’s sorcery, which would allow him to dispatch any rebellion with ease. The spell can be triggered on and off, however, Mallum made sure it was active before his disappearance. *'Yrvis': Father, deceased *'Andrea': Mother, deceased *'Elkrit': Mentor/father figure, deceased *'Ignitis': Close friend, alive *'Pyrrha': Close friend, alive *'Elysium': Close friend, alive *'Mallum': Arch enemy * His first name is the Greek word for courageous while his last name is the Greek word for warrior. * Tharraleos' status as a "perfect warrior" and affinity for battle in inspired by the Spartans of ancient Greece. * Some aspects of Tharraleos' personality is a combination of the elements of metal and light. * Tharr exhibits animalistic tendencies and possesses a number of mannerisms from both birds and cats. He frequently lets out a series of different types of growls and even purrs at certain times. He can also be seen perching himself on random surfaces much like a bird and most importantly, grooms himself primarily with his beak and paws. *He is proficiently multilingual. * When he speaks, his words lack contractions, meaning instead of saying things like "I'm" and won't", he'll instead always use the full "I am" and "will not". * Much like the Griffins in mythology, Tharraleos' feathers can be used to cure blindness. * His primary language for some time was Greek until he learned English. * Tharraleos has 2 fearsome opposing combinations. His immense physical fortitude and fighting prowess coupled with his knowledge and wisdom gathered throughout many centuries has made him a combatant of both brain and brawn. Given the duo of elements he can slightly control as well as his fighting style, Tharraleos is a master of both land and air. Spiritual strength has been mixed in the balance with the more recent aquatic iteration of the character. *Tharr partakes in a number of fighting tournaments yearly and earns a good amount of prize money which serves as his only form of occupation. He also frequents work as a bodyguard, often for royalty or political figures. *He has an IQ of 215 despite never having a formal education. *Tharr is ambidextrous, never favoring between left and right handedness. *Hobby wise, he is quite the skilled poet, often converting his experiences throughout his life into poems of various types. *Tharraleos is an adept yoga practitioner. It keeps his mind and spirit clear and is a crucial component of his training among other meditative practices. *Tharraleos prides himself in excellent hygiene, and this is most evident in his love of extended bathing. His mountainous abode contains numerous areas of clean, natural water and his visits to these are quite frequent. Aged wine is his other luxury of his and enjoys a wide variety of such on an almost day to day basis. *Weak or inexperienced opponents irritate Tharraleos to the point of boredom. He also despises losing a battle only if he didn't try with all his might. Modern technology is also something he despises, although this may pass much like it has with previous advancements in technology. Phones, computers and anything of the like are useless tools for Tharraleos and while he does have the ability to adapt to them quite easily, he prefers to stay far from them. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Psychic characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aerokinetic characters Category:Geokinetic characters Category:Hydrokinetic characters Category:Characters with super strength Category:True Lycalo's characters